Data Destined
by The Dark Geek of the Sith
Summary: Takes place four years after the second season ends. What would happen if a digidestined was deleted?
1. Note to readers

Author's notes: Sorry this is taking so long, I've been busy, and my computer crashing earlier didn't help. Anyway, I was reading over what I had written the other day, and I decided that I'm not skilled enough yet to write in original characters like that, There will still be some, but not nearly as many as I had planned. So, I've Re-written the first two chapters, and hopefully improved them. Lastly, I need some ideas on what to use for V-mon, Wormmon, Armidillomon, and Hawkmon's Perfect (Ultimate) Forms. And they can't be Paildramon, Shakkomon, etc. I want NEW digimon. Hopefully I'll have the third chapter up soon. 


	2. The Picnic

Data-Destined By The Dark Geek of the Sith Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and am not making any money off of this story. Anyone who is not in the series, unless otherwise mentioned, belongs to me. Author's notes: I've read lots of stories where the digidestined are turned into digimon. From actually turning into their digimon, to merging with their digimon, to being turned into a completely new species, to actually being digimon. My story is a bit of a cross between the third and fourth of these with a bit of a new twist. I am still trying to decide if it will have any romance in it, but there will definitely be a lot of friendship stuff. If you want me to add any romance e-mail me or review, and I'll consider it. However, I not write anything over a PG-13 rating, and I will not write any yaoi or yuri. Sorry. There will be absolutely NO bashing of any characters. I will be using the Japanese version of digivolving. rookie = child champion = adult ultimate = perfect mega = ultimate You may notice a few of the attacks are different, I will be using the American and Japanese names as I see fit. And lastly, I will be using the Japanese term for the Digieggs (the ones used to armor-digivolve), Digimentals. Everything else about it is the same as the American version. This story takes place about 4 years after the Malomyotismon incident. So all the younger Digidestined would be around their Sophomore/Junior year of High school (except Cody). And now, on with the story.  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Picnic  
  
*At Tai's apartment*  
"Where are they!?" A voice echoed through the trashed room. It could be said that this apartment was a little messy, but then it also could be said that the sun was a little bright or that a volcano was a little warm. Venturing into the bedroom we see the owner of the residence franticly searching through a mountain of dirty clothes.  
"Hey Tai," Agumon yells as he sticks his head into the room, "Have you found your goggles yet." He got out right before being hit in the head with an old shirt  
Davis had given Tai his goggles back (after buying another pair for himself) shortly after he was appointed the representative of the Digital world. Tai rarely ever wore them anymore, but he always had them close. "Not yet, help me look." he said as he felt around through the swamp of clothes. "This is why I always used to keep them on my head."  
"Tai, are you ready?" Kari called from the front door. She was standing by Tai's suitcase.  
"Almost." The voice answered.  
"What are you guys looking for anyway?"  
"His Goggles." Agumon said before Tai could attempt a better excuse.  
Kari sighed. "I still don't see why you bring those to the meetings. It's not like you can wair them during the meeting."  
"Hey aren't those his goggles on the TV?" asked Gatomon from on top of the suitcase.  
"WHAT!?" Tai exclaims as he looks up at the TV. He then promptly facefaults. "it was there the whole time!?"  
"No wonder you couldn't find them, they were hidden in plain sight." Kari chuckled as she handed them to Tai."  
"Very funny." Tai said as he swiped the goggles from his sister's hand. "And they're for good luck."  
"Are they good luck for getting to our plane on time?" asked Ken from the doorway. He was going with Tai to the UN meeting to explain to them more about the digital world. Ken was one of the world' top digimon researchers (He's second only to Izzy when it comes to wanting info on the digital world). "Because we have twenty minutes before it leaves."  
"Oops. ByeKari,Thanksforyourhelp." The hurricane named Tai said as he dashed through the door, with Agumon following.  
"See ya Kari." Ken managed to get out as he ran down the hall with Tai. "See ya in about two weeks guys!" Kari called after them. ***  
"So what kind of food should we get for the picnic?" TK asked as he looked through the store.  
"I was thinking about getting hot dogs. I've Tried them before and they're good." Davis said as he picked up a package. Although they were still competing for Kari, the two had become best friends, so the rivalry was a friendlier one.  
"Weren't you complaining later that they repeated on you."  
"Yeah, but they were still pretty good for American food."  
"Yeah, and I hear Americans will eat anything." TK commented as he looked at the hotdogs carefully."  
"Yeah, but so will us digimon." quipped Veemon, to which Patamon nodded.  
"Really, I heard that it was the other way around. I heard Americans won't eat anything except hamburgers, hot dogs, and chicken." Davis said as he scratched his head.  
"How could they survive like that?" Asked Patamon, who seemed horrified by that thought.  
"Sounds horrible to me." Veemon agreed. (A/N: Okay, that's enough of that) TK shrugged.  
"Well, take them anyway. It's not like there won't be other food there."  
"Okay. By the way, do you know where we're going?" Davis asked offhandedly.  
"I have no Idea. Yolei found it, and she's keeping it some big secret."  
"That usually means she's up to something." Patamon added.  
"Well, we'll find out when we get there." he said as he paid the cashier. ***  
*Later that day, in the Digital World*  
"All right everyone, this way." An enthusiastic Yolei said as the digidestineds and their respective digimon hiked up the side of one of the Digital World's many mountains. Davis and TK were walking next to Kari, the three humans and their digimon along with Hawkmon were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Izzy, who came along because he needed a break, was working on something on his laptop by holding it up with one hand and typing with the other (A/N I've actually done this before). Oddly enough, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Joe, who was on spring break from Med. School, walked quietly behind them. He was 'invited' to come along by Yolei and Mimi, after they found out about his vacation from school. He was actually glad for the change of pace provided by the outing. Walking beside Joe, his faithful companion Gomamon walked along chatting with Tentomon about 'workaholic partners'. Mimi, who had started off talking to Joe, had made her way up to Yolie and the two were chatting at a mile a minute.  
Yolei was a bit upset that everyone couldn't be there. Tai and Ken were at their meeting and couldn't make it, Matt was busy with a project for his college, Sora was working at her parents' store while they were visiting relatives, and Cody was visiting some of his relatives. Still she was determined to have a good time with everyone.  
"How much further?" Davis finally asked after about an hour of walking.  
"It's right up there." Yolei said as she pointed further up the path. The area she pointed to appeared to be a flat area at the top of what appeared to be a cliff. The area behind it appeared to be a foresty area, however there was a fairly large clearing near the edge, which is where they assumed they would be stopping. the road went right by the clearing along the edge of the forest and kept going on down the mountain to the other side.  
"Not bad. How did you find this spot?" TK asked after they arrived, as they looked at the view they had from the spot.  
"Hm, Oh, I spotted it last week when I went flying with Aquilimon. That's how I got the Idea for the picnic." Yolie said as she looked up from setting up the blanket.  
"Speaking of Flying, why didn't we just fly here?" Joe wheezed from his spot on the ground.  
"I thought you guys would enjoy the hike." Yolei shrugged.  
"Oh, yeah, fun." Joe said sarcastically as he plopped onto his back.  
In the meantime Davis had made his way over to Izzy, and was looking over his shoulder. "Whatcha working on over here Izzy?"  
"Huh, oh I'm just scanning the area for any digimon." He said with a shrug. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be caught by surprise by any wild digimon. Plus, I want to test out my long range digi-scanner."  
"Somehow, I think that the second one is the main reason." Davis commented dryly.  
"You know, You're as bad as Tai."  
"So, does it work?" Davis asked trying to avoid an argument.  
"Yeah, so far." Izzy said as he looked back to his laptop. "Let's see... there is a herd of mammothmon down the cliff, but they're usually pretty passive, so we don't have to worry about them... there are a swarm of snimon off a ways, past the mammothmon, but they're too far away to be a problem. And..." He stopped suddenly as something on the radar blipped before disappearing "That was odd."  
"What was?"  
"Something appeared on the scanner and then disappeared again. Probably just a glitch." he said waving it off.  
"Maybe it was a teleporting digimon." Davis suggested.  
"Could be, either way it still needs some work." Izzy said as he checked the program again.  
"Hey Davis, Come help us with the food." Mimi called from where they had set up a small fire for cooking the food. "You're the best cook here."  
"Hang on." He called back. "Good luck with that program Iz." ***  
An hour later, the digimon were off playing hide and seek in the forest, while their partners were relaxing in the clearing near the cliff. At the moment, most of them were huddled around Izzy and his computer, Izzy having finished with his scanner and was now relaxing in the traditional computer-geek fashion. Playing computer games.  
"Heads up Izzy!  
"Go for the power-up!"  
"Klaxon ship coming in of the starboard bow."  
"Fire!"  
"Guys! Will you be quiet so I can-" An explosion is heard from the game. "Not again."  
Meanwhile, a little under a mile off from the cliff's edge, a heard of mammothmon was suddenly engulfed by a strange purple mist. As the mist cleared, the digimon had varying degrees of fear written on their faces. A minute later, an explosion was heard from right behind the heard, Followed by another. Startled, the digimon began to run away from the spots as two more went off. The heard began running blindly away from the source of the explosions.  
A gray-cloaked figure hovered in place right behind where the explosions came from, "That should do it." He chuckled as he disappeared in a flash of light. ***  
"Tentomon stop cheating!" Yelled Gomamon yelled up into the treetops. "How am I supposed to find you when I can't even climb?"  
"You shoulda mentioned that when the game started." Tentomon's voice mocked from up in the trees.  
"Patamon, can you help me look?" Gomamon called.  
Patamon was staring off in the direction that their partners were in with a worried expression on his face. "Something's not right..."  
"Huh?" Gomamon asked curiously. "What'd ya say?"  
"Guys, something's wrong!" Patamon said with a scared look in his eyes.  
"Oh no, I'm not falling for that old trick." Tentomon called down. "Guys!" Gatomon called as she appeared. "Patamon do you feel that?" She asked in an alarmed voice,  
"The darkness?"  
"That's it." She nodded nervously  
"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Gomamon asked in an annoyed tone. "There's a dark presence around," Patamon stated "and... it's gone!" Gatomon and Patamon worriedly looked around.  
"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Gomamon asked.  
"Both of us?" Gatomon countered.  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a rumbling was heard in the distance.  
"What's going on?" Gomamon asked as he tried to keep his balance.  
"Quick, the other's might be in trouble!" Gatomon shouted as she ran towards the area they left their partners in, as Patamon flew after her.  
"Hey, wait up! I can only run so fast!" Gomamon said as he ran after them.  
"This had better not be a trick." Stated Tentomon as he flew after his friends. ***  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined were disrupted from their activities when TK and Kari's heads suddenly snapped up.  
"What's up guys?" Asked Yolie.  
"There's a dark presence around!" TK said as he looked around, unconsciously mirroring Patamon's words.  
"What, now?!" Davis asked in a worried tone.  
"I'll see if I can find it." Izzy said as he opened a new window on his laptop and began typing and clicking rapidly.  
"It's gone now." Kari breathed in relief after a few tense seconds.  
"Did you get it Izzy?" TK asked  
"I just missed hi-" Suddenly the ground started shaking. A cloud of dust was seen heading towards the bottom of the cliff. Izzy quickly turned back to his computer "There's a herd of mamothmon stampeding this way!" He exclaimed after a few seconds. "We gotta get out of here!"  
"Yeah but they're all down there." Said Mimi. "What do we have to worry about?" Izzy still looked panicked. "You don't understand! They're causing large seismic tremors throughout the whole area! If we don't get out of here we'll be caught in-"  
Suddenly they heard a cracking sound as the side of the cliff began breaking apart. The digidestined Screamed as they began to fall with it. ***  
Patamon and Gatomon, who were almost to the clearing, heard the screaming and suddenly started glowing as they felt the need to protect their partner.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to... Angewoman.  
  
Patamon warp digivolve to... Magnangemon. (A/N: I don't know how others use it, but I use warp digivolving to skip levels instead having them digivolve twice)  
  
The angelic duo raced toward the cliff. As they arrived, there were several bright flashes from the bottom of the cliff. Magnangemon and Angewomon flew looking over the cliff in shock, as a bunch of brightly colored data shot into the sky, on it's way to Primary Village.  
"What in the Wo-" Magnangemon began before he noticed that he was breaking up into data as well.  
"What's happening!?" Angewoman asked terrified, right before she completely dissolved into data. A mile away, the grey-clad stranger watched as the digimons' data flew off into the distance. "Mission accomplished." He said smugly before teleporting away. To be Continued. 


	3. Reformatted

Chapter 2: Reformatted  
It was a relatively quiet day at Primary Village. Although it might seem hectic to some people, however after having to deal with the flood of babies from the Dark Masters and the Digimon Emperor, Elecmon was practically having a vacation.  
As he was about to take a break, he noticed a large group of data headed this way. "Of course, right when I think I'm done." the rookie muttered to himself as he got up.  
As he got to the field where the eggs formed, he stopped in his tracks. The data wasn't forming into eggs, it was forming into human like shapes. "What in the Digiworld is going on?" he asked in confusion.  
As he watched in amazement more data flew by, depositing a digiegg by each form, along with an odd shaped digivice. 'That's odd, I could swear I've seen them somewhere before.' Elecmon thought out loud as he walked over to the completed forms.  
  
Tai was bored. Tai didn't want to say that the meeting was boring, but he kept having to fight down the urge to club himself unconscious with his briefcase.  
'As important as a lot of this stuff is,' He mused, ' you would think that they would dispense with the politics and just talk it out like normal people.' He sighed and looked down at Agumon. "Remind me again how I was talked into this job."  
"Well, Azulongmon needed someone to represent the digiworld, and since you're the leader of the digidestined, they chose you." Agumon answered simply. "Look on the bright side. At least they didn't choose Mimi or something."  
Tai shuddered at the thought. Mimi was nice, but she had a habit of speaking her mind when she talked, and would probably accidentally insult someone if she were in his position.  
Agumon continued talking "And it's not like Gennai could do it, he's too busy keeping an eye on the digiworld."  
As he said this Ken's laptop chimed. Ken looked down as it flashed Incoming Message. "Speak of the Devimon." He commented as he saw who it was from. "Hey Tai, incoming." He said as he opened the link.  
Gennai appeared in a window, and he looked a little stressed. "Tai, Ken, we've got an emergency."  
"What's the problem?" Asked Tai.  
"Just meet me at Primary village. I'll explain there." Gennai said as the window closed.  
"It must be pretty big if he's going himself." Tai said as he gathered his things.  
The two digidestineds and their partners excused themselves from the meeting, saying that there was an emergency and made there way out of the conference room.  
"What do you think is going on? Tai asked as they walked through the lobby.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Agumon shrugged.  
"Izzy and I do our best to monitor the Digital World, so I dbout it's something huge, just important."  
"I hope your right Ken." Tai said as they walked up to one of the lobby's computer terminals. "Ready?" he asked.  
"Ready!" They all courused.  
Tai opened up the Program and set the coordinates as close as he could to Primary Village. "Digiport open." Tai shouted as they held up their digivices. With a bright flash of light their bodies turned into data and disappeared into the monitor.  
  
Bright light was the first thing that TK saw as he came to. He squinted as he tried to make his eyes focus.  
"Hey, your awake!" shouted a familiar voice.  
"Who...?" he mumbled as he turned to the direction the voice came from. He squinted to get a better look. Two large eyes were staring straight at him. "Whoa!" he shot up, throwing the surprised elecmon off of his chest. He sat there for a couple of seconds trying to get his heart to slow back down.  
"Gee thanks a lot." grumbled a voice from near his legs. TK looked down to see Elecmon looking up at him with a look that seemed to be a cross between annoyance and curiosity. It took him a second to realize what happened.  
"Oh! Sorry about that Elecmon, you-." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. TK stopped all of the sudden as he felt something soft brush against his hand. He touched it. 'It feels like a feather.' He turned his head to look at it. His jaw went slack. "What in the..." He was looking at four white wings. He quickly turned around to see a similar sight on his other side. He had eight wings coming from his back. He blinked. They were still there. He rubbed his eyes. Same result. He reached out and grabbed one. He could actually feel his hand as he grabbed the wing. 'Okay this is just freaky.' he thought.  
"Are you alright kid?" Asked Elecmon. "What kind of digimon are you guys anyway? You didn't even form eggs. Just went to the forms you're in now." Stated the confused elecmon.  
"I... I don't know... Last time I checked I was human... The last thing I remember was... falling off that cliff... A-are you saying I was reformatted?" he managed to say through his daze.  
"Human?" Elecmon said as he took a closer look at the boy. "TK!?"  
"Nice to see you again too." the boy commented wryly.  
"What in the digiworld happened to you guys?" The digimon asked finally  
"The others are here too?!" TK asked, finally comprehending his earlier statement.  
Elecmon motioned to behind where the boy was sitting. The rest of the group was laying on the ground in transformed states.  
Kari had wings similar to his own coming from her back. A golden halo floated over her head with digicode symbols written on it, while two large bracelets, which looked like slightly smaller versions of her halo, hovered around her wrists without actually touching them. She was wearing sleeveless white robes, with the crest of light tatooed on her upper arms.  
Davis looked like he was fused with XV-mon. Although his head and chest still looked human, his arms and legs had claws and orange scales. He had two leathery wings growing out of his back, and a lizard-like tail growing from his rear that was almost as long as he was tall. (A/N: For anyone who's played Breath of Fire 3, Think of Ryu's warrior dragon forms.) And to top it all off, on his head sat his goggles with digicode written on frames.  
Yolie had a pair of purple feathery wings growing out of her back that, while folded at her sides, almost reached her feet. Where her feet used to be were talons, and from the waist down she was covered in small feathers, with long tail feathers coming from behind her. She was wearing a torn leather shirt, and had leather, fingerless gloves on her hands with a digicode symbol on each.  
Mimi was dressed in a shiny, light blue dress, which was embroidered (A/N: I think that's the right term) with digicode, with the crest of sincerity on the front. From her back sprouted a pair of fairy-like wings that seemed to sparkle in the sun. Hanging from her now-pointed ears were two large earrings shaped like the crest of sincerity, matching the ones on her dress.  
Izzy was wearing a suit of sleek, high-tech armor that completely covered his body. The armor was silver with yellow lining. The helmet on his head had a green tinted visor covering his eyes. On the armor's chest plate and shoulder pads, was the crest of Knowledge.  
And lastly, Joe looked like a digital doctor. Like a doctor, he was wearing a doctor's coat, had a stethescope around his neck, and one of those headbands with the metal disks on the front. Of course, he also had digicode symbols on the headband and in random locations on the coat. On each side of his coat was the crest of reliability.  
TK stood there trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He also noticed that he was wearing white robes covered with digicode and had a sword at his side. He noted that the digicode on his robes seemed more elaborate than normal. Curiously, he took a closer look at his staff. It was a long silver rod with, a bright yellow gem set on the top. The rod itself was carved with The same kind of digicode as his robes, and the gem on the top seemed to glow softly.  
TK sighed as he put the staff down. "Well, at least I'm not the only one like this." He then turned to Elecmon. "Once Izzy wakes up, he can probably tell us what's going on." He explained to the digimon.  
As he was talking this, Davis started to get up slowly. His eyes finally focused on TK. It took him a few seconds before he finally said "You know TA," He joked tiredly, "If I was gonna die the least they could do was have Kari greet me." Davis said as he stretched and lay back down. "Anyway, what's with the outfit?"  
TK had to chuckle at Davis' joke, but he stopped as the last question reminded him of their situation. "Well... the bad news is that we did die, or at least get deleted, the good news, if you can call it that, is we were reformatted."  
Elecmon decided to take this opportunity to check on the others.  
It took a second for this to sink in. Davis looked at TK again. "Wait, you mean..." He trailed off as TK nodded. He finally sat up and began to look at himself. He experimentally flexed his clawed hand, then tried to move his tail. After succeeding in both, he turned back to TK. "Do me a favor and pinch me, will ya. I'd rather not try with these claws."  
TK sighed, but went ahead and pinched his arm. "Convinced yet?"  
Davis' response was not what TK expected. "COOL!!!"  
TK stood there with a confused look on his face, "Wha..."  
Davis noticed TK's look. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never wanted to be a digimon before?"  
"Davis, we don't even know if this can be reversed."  
"Yeah, but what's the point in worrying about it. If it can be reversed, great, if not we're stuck like this, so why worry about it."  
TK opened his mouth and tried to come up with a response. He couldn't. He couldn't think of anything to argue with Davis' cheerful attitude.  
Said teenager was taking the oppertunity to look at the others. "You know, this is about right." He said as he looked at everyone's forms.  
"Pardon?"  
"This is pretty much how I would picture us if we were digimon. I mean, all of are forms seem to fit who we are."  
TK stopped and thought about that for a minute. It made sense. Izzy once told him that the digital world had the ability to reflect a person's will to an extent. Maybe this was an example of that.  
"So, have you tried to fly yet?"  
The question caught the digidestined (or digimon) of hope by surprise. "Wha..."  
"Have you tried to fly yet?" Davis repeated. "I know I'm going to try." He said as he stretched his dragon-like wings and flapped them a few times as a test."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"It should be easier for you than me. Angel digimon just seem to levitate. Try it."  
"Did someone feed you a few bags of sugar while I wasn't looking." TK asked dryly  
"Just try."  
TK sighed and gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll try. What should I do?"  
"Hey, do I look like an expert? Just try to concentrate on flying."  
TK shook his head, but tried anyway. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before concentrating on lifting into the air. He was somewhat surprised as he felt his feet leave the ground. Opening his eyes he noticed he was hovering about four feet off the ground.  
"Alright TG!"  
"Davis, if you don't knock it of with my name..." TK warned/threatened.  
"Hey TK, relax. Why don't you try moving around up there?"  
TK tried moving forward, and was surprised at the ease at which he was able to control it. after a couple of mid-air manuvers he flew back to Davis.  
"You know, I actually feel better." TK realized as he landed on the ground.  
"I had a feeling you would." Davis Cheered. "Anyway, My turn."  
"Knock yourself out. I'm going to try to wake Izzy up. Maybe he can tell us what's going on."  
  
Meanwhile, a couple of miles away from Primary Village, a lone TV set sat in a clearing. All was quiet, until said TV screen flashed and deposited the two humans and their partners in a heap of boddies with a round of groans.  
"There gotta be a better way to do this." Said Tai from the bottom of the pile  
"Izzy said that digiports usually work better if one person goes at a time." Ken replied.  
"You know," Started Wormon from the top, "usually the one in the back ends up on top."  
"Now he tells us." Groaned Agumon.  
After everyone untangled themselves, Ken scanned the area. "Primary Village should be about two miles that way." He said as he points in the direction.  
"There may be trouble up ahead." Tai states. "Ken why don't you take Stingmon, and go ahead of us. We'll catch up to you."  
"Good Idea." Ken agreed  
  
Wormmon digivolve to...... Stingmon  
  
"OK Lets get moving." Stingmon says as he scoops up Ken and takes to the air. "We'd better get moving too." Tai said as he started jogging down the path, Agumon following.  
  
Back at Primary Village, everyone was just waking up, and the responses to their situation were about as differrent as they were.  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed as he messed around with the computer in his helmet.  
"Great, you'd think after all these years, I'd learn to expect things like this." Joe sighed as he looked at himself.  
"This is so cool!" Said Mimi as she looked at her reflection in the water.  
"OK, this is kind of freaky." Stated Yolie as she ran her fingers through one of her wings.  
"Actually, after all we've been through, this is kinda normal." Kari stated as she ran her hand along her halo.  
"Are you guys kidding? This is great!" Davis said as he landed right in the middle of the group.  
TK was just finishing typeing in his D-Terminal. "Hey guys! I got an e-mail from Gennai, and he said he's on his way."  
"Good, maybe he can give us some answers." Yolie said in a hopeful tone.  
"Actually it's fairly simple when you think about it." Izzy said without looking up from his built-in computer.  
"Huh?" The two asked  
"Think about it. When we come here to the digital world our bodies are converted to data so we can survive here." Izzy hinted as he continued to mess with his new toy.  
"Yeah, but we're still human." TK Said.  
"Do you remember how Arukenimon and Mummymon were made?"  
"Didn't Oikawa say that he..." Yolie started to ask before it dawned on her. "oh."  
"What?" TK asked.  
"He said he converted his DNA to data."  
Before TK could say anything, Izzy interrupted "Prodigious! Hey guys! Could I get a volunteer over here?" Izzy asked the group.  
"What for?" TK asked cautiously.  
Izzy tapped his helmet. "This thing has a digimon analyzer in it. I want to see if we register as digimon."  
"I'll try!" Volunteered Davis as he dashed over. "I want to see what kind of digimon I am."  
"OK. Hang on a sec." Izzy opened a hatch on his left arm and began typing into a keyboard that appeared there. "Here Goes." He finally said as he pushed a button. And you could see text appear on his visor. (A/N: All the digimon mentioned below belong to me.)  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Wariordramon, Perfect (Ultimate) Level, Vaccine Type, Dragon/Man Hybrid Digimon. This brave warrior seeks out and stops menaces with his Brave Claw and Fiery Aura attacks.  
  
"Sweet!" Davis cheered.  
"Me next!" Shouted Mimi excitedly.  
"OK"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Feymon, Perfect Level, Data Type, Fairy Digimon. This beautiful fairy is a master of magic and illusion. She defends herself with her Fairy Dust and Magical Missile attacks.  
  
"Cool!" Mimi Cheered.  
"Here goes nothing." Joe said as he stepped forward.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Docmon, Perfect Level, Vaccine Type, Doctor Digimon. He goes around the digiworld treating sick or injured digimon. He uses his Thousand Shots and Electroshock Therapy to protect himself and his patients.  
  
"I suppose that's not too bad." Joe thought, bringing his hand to his chin.  
"What about me?" TK asked as he floated over (having gotten the hang of flying).  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Rune Angemon, Perfect Level, Vaccine Type, Wizard Angel Digimon. This Angelic Wizard casts spell with the use of magic runes. His Holy Rune attack can banish darkness and his Runic Staff attack can launch powerful magic at his enemies.  
  
"That's kinda cool, I supose." TK said thoughtfully as he looked at his staff again.  
"Do me next." Yolie ordered as the wings on her back ruffled a bit.  
  
Digimon analyzer: Razor Harpymon, Perfect Level, Virus type, Bird-Man Digimon. She is a master at Arial Combat and generally enjoys high places. Her Razor-Feather Barrage will cut her enemies to shreds and her Harpy Shout hits with a concusive blast.  
  
"Great, I'm a virus type digimon." Yolie complained dryly. "That'll look good on my Resume."  
"Don't worry about it." Davis said positively. "As long as you stick by us no one will bother you." He turned back to Izzy. "Anyway, I believe Kari was next?"  
"Let's see..."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Halomon, Perfect Level, Vaccine Type, Angel Digimon. This divine digimon uses her halos to perform great works of good. She protects the innocent with her Halo Shot and her Grand Halo attacks.  
  
"That's neat." Kari said with a smile.  
"What about you Izzy?" Yolie asked.  
"Um, OK." He said as he took off his helmet and pointed it at himself before activating the analyzer.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Techmon: Perfect Level, Data Type, Cyborg Digimon. He is capable of upgrading his armor by copying another digimon trait with his Copyrighter attack and can store up to four non-conflicting upgrades. When not using an armor upgrade, he attacks using his Tech Blaster attack.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said as he scanned the readings. "You guys wouldn't mind if I tested it, would you?"  
Everyone in the group except Davis looked at eachother and then backed away from Izzy a step.  
Finishing with his helmet, Izzy looked up to see their response. "Thanks for volunteering Davis." Izzy said as he noticed his 'volunteer'.  
"Wha..." Said Davis as he noticed his position.  
"Ok let's see if this works. Copyrighter!" Izzy finished with a yell. A flat line of light came out of his helmet and scanned over the confused Davis like a copy machine would. When it finished his armor had changed. The colors had changed from silver to orange, the hands and feet of the armor had changed into mechanical claws, and from the back of his armor sprouted two large metalic wings shaped like Davis'.  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said as he examined his new armor.  
"That felt wierd." Davis said as he rubbed his right arm.  
"This is-" Izzy began until his visor went off. He looked where it was pointing, and saw a dot in the distance coming towards them.  
  
Meanwhile, hidden in the clouds, the grey cloaked figure watched Ken and Stingmon as they made their way towards Primary Village. He chuckled evily to himself. 'If I'm not mistaken, the child of kindness was the one who was implanted with a dark spore. It should be interesting to see how he reformats.' he thought as his hand began to glow with a dark power.  
  
TK and Kari's heads suddenly snapped towards the sky as they sensed the darkness around.  
  
As Stingmon flew quickly to get to primary He suddenly felt Ken tense up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The darkness..." Ken muttered as he started shaking. "Wormmon get us-"  
Ken and Stingmon never saw what hit them as a dark blast engulfed the surrounding area.  
  
Tai was walking quickly along the path to Primary Village. Although they had faith in the other two, they still wanted to make sure everything was OK. Suddenly, The forest was rocked by an explosion, and The digidestened and digimon were knocked off their feet.  
"What was that!?" Tai asked as he got back to his feet  
"I don't know but-" Agumon started before he was suddenly cut of as another explosion ripped through the area they were in. deleting them instantly.  
  
Back at Primary Village, TK and Kari were about to warn the others, when they saw the explosion of dark energy. Before they could go investigate the disturbance a group of data landed in the field and began to take shape into a human shape and a digiegg each. As they watched the data finish forming, a second explosion followed and another group of data flew by and began forming in a similar fashion. By this time, the dark feeling had disapeared. Everyone was left looking in shock at the digimon who had been reformatted. To Be continued 


	4. Good News & Bad News

Chapter 3: Good News and Bad News.  
  
***Azulongmon's Relm***  
A portal opens up in the main room and Azulongmon himself comes out looking tierd and scratched up. Upon seeing him enter, Gennai walkes nevously up to him.  
"Welcome back sir, um... how did things work out in the southern quadrent?" He asked conversationally and not without a bit of curiosity.  
The Dragon guardian sighed before speaking. "We were victorious, however half of the southern quadrent was deleted. In the end, much to Zucquimon's disgust, the southern digidestined destroyed the chaos."  
"I hope he can restore the deleted parts." Gennai commented.  
"In time." Azulongmon reassured him, before changing the subject. "So tell me, what has happened in my absence?"  
Gennai looked uncomfortable at this. "Would you like the good news or the bad news sir?"  
"I could use some good news at this point."  
"Then you should be pleased to know that we have found the final crest."  
"The Crest of Miracles?!" He said producing the article from his robe.  
"The same."  
"That is good news. I assume you have arranged an appropiate challange for Davis in order to have him activate it."  
"Actually sir, he should be able to activate it as soon as he recieves it. I was intending to give it to him after we are done here."  
"That is good news in itself. With the final crest activated, we should be able to create a barrier that will be sure to keep Daemon out for the next world evolution."  
"Sir?"  
"Every so often, the digital world goes through an... upgrade of sorts. It is reshaped by a number of factors, however the main ones are the will of the digimon and the will of the current guardian of quadrent. The last evolution happened when the Dark Masters locked me away. It was what allowed them to create Spiral Mountain. And that was with me still in partial control. Daemon would try to wrest my control away from me or try to bring the digital world to despair. Anything to corrupt the evolution of our world."  
"That would not be good." Gennai commented, visually shaken. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "Anyway, I'm afraid I have some bad news as well. Since you have been away there have been spottings of a rogue dark-digimon causing chaos. My sources think that he came with the Daemon Corps and has been under-cover until now."  
"Do you think he was waiting For the evolution."  
"That's our guess, however, that's not the worst of it, about three hours ago he attacked some of the the chosen digidestined while they were on a picnic. And again, an hour later when more came to help."  
"Are they safe?"  
"Well that's the odd part sir. They were reformatted. As digimon."  
It took Azulongmon a second to process this information. "Digimon? Which chosen? What kind of digimon?"  
"All of the chosen except for Matt, Sora, and Cody. As for what digimon, their new ones so the analyzer can't get anything more than the type and level. However, We do know that they are all perfect level, and can still use their crests."  
"So, you do not think there is too much of a problem for the moment?"  
"No, however we're not sure if they can change back."  
Azulongmon sighed as he tried to think of what to do. Gennai finally broke the silence. "I had better go to the chosen." At Azulongmon's nod he began walking out. He turned around as he remembered something. "Oh! I forgot! Some representatives of a group of digidestined calling themselves "Virus Busters" wish to talk to you."  
  
***  
  
"Explain it to me one more time." Tai said as he sat down on a block with a confused look. The entire group was hanging around in a clearing just outside Primary Village, since elecmon didn't want them in the egg field.  
Izzy sighed. "Ok it's like this: When we come to the digiworld, our bodies are turned into data. Right?" after recieving a nod he continued. "And since we were deleted, we were sent to Primary Village to be reformatted. But Primary Village isn't equiped to handle humans, so our DNA was modified to what it would be if we were digimon so we could be reformatted."  
"So we're digimon now." Tai said as he took another look at himself. He was wearing an elaborate suit of light armor, simmilar to a knight's with (the now standard) digicode running along it. Hanging from his belt was an elaborate longsword. "Could you run that analyzer program again? I kinda wasn't paying attention the first time. Shock and all."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Swordsmon, Perfect Level, Vaccine Type, Sword Warrior Digimon. A noble protector of the weak, he wanders throughout the digital world looking for evil to fight and digimon to save. His Brave Sword attack is devestating at close range, and his Wave Slice will take care of any cowards.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going on vacation for a little while." Tai said with a sigh. "I get the feeling I'd have a hard time getting this through security."  
"Yeah, and you got off easy." Said a voice from behind them.  
Tai turned and looked at Ken, who was sitting in the shade of a tree. "Hey it could be worse."  
Ken was dressed in a Dark grey rendition of his Digimon Emperor costume, minus the glasses. However, what was really off was the fact that he was slightly translucent and there appeared to be black whisps of smoke curled around him.  
"Izzy will you tell him what the analyzer said?" Ken said with a sigh of his own.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Spectermon, Perfect Level, Virus Type, Shadow Ghost digimion. At night he roams around the digital world looking for the ones who cursed him. His Aura of Fear attack will render his enemies petrified with fright, and his Haunting Dark attack calls the shadows to his aid.  
  
"That won't exactly inspire people to trust me." Ken finished.  
"Oh come on, cheer up." Davis said as he landed.  
"I don't mean to be rude Davis, but how am I supposed to cheer up when I look like the Digimon Emperor's ghost?" Ken said, getting annoyed.  
"Hey, you could have been a giant skunk. Think about it. People would know you're coming from a mile away, you wouln't be allowed in a lot of buildings, and we'd all have to walk around with clothespins on our noses."  
Ken smiled at the mental image. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Yolie took this oppertunity to walk up to them. "At least you're not the only virus here."  
"Yeah, viruses arn't exactly thought highly of." Izzy commented as he walked over. "I've done some research in my time here, Most of the wars and crisises in the digital world's history were caused by some sort of virus. They aren't well loved."  
"Like we've been telling you guys, just stick with one of us." Davis said, "Preferably a vaccine type."  
"That's odd..." Kari mumbled to herself as she studdied Ken's form. "Hey TK, tell me what you can sense off of Ken."  
"What?"  
"Normally, dark digimon give me the chills, but Ken doesn't. I can still sense the darkness, but it seems... harmless."  
"... Hey your right!" TK said as he thought about it. "What do you think it means?"  
A voice from behind them, "It means that his crest is protecting him from the darkness."  
  
***  
Azulongmon, still exausted from his ordeal in the southern quadrent, floated in front of a group of about eight digidestined, who were anxiously awaiting his response. "So you would like to have permission to watch over the digital world and protect it against any threats that would arrive?"  
"That's right sir." Said the groups spokesman. He appeared to be about 16-17 and about 6'1" with blond hair, green eyes, and european features. In his arms he held a lopmon. "We have almost a hundred recruits already with more coming in. Many of our digimon can even make it to the perfect level."  
Azulongmon stopped to think about this. He didn't sense any darkness from the group, and with the crisises going on, it wouldn't hurt to have the extra support. "I see no harm in-"  
"HOLD IT!"  
The group turned to look at the voice's owner. Standing in the entryway was a digidestined holding a black salamon. He looked about the same age as the leader, with brown hair, brown eyes and again european features.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, "He appoligsed, "but I don't think it would wise to let these self-richeous bullies have that sort of authority."  
"What are you doing here troublemaker?" The leader asked with venom, the rest of the group demanding simmilarly.  
"Let me hear what the boy has to say." Azulongmon said with authority to the Virus Busters. They complied glaring at the boy the whole time.  
"Thank you sir. I've come to complain about this group. They've been going around deleting any viruses they come across, and harassing any digidestined with a viral partner. Including me."  
Azulongmon narrowed his eyes at the group of boys. "Is this true?"  
"So? What's wrong with deleting those troublemakers? All they do is go around and try to cause wars and stuff. No true digidestined has a virus as a partner."  
Azulongmon quaked in rage at the boys words. "Not all viruses are out for world domination. I'll have you know that Zhuqiaomon, the guardian of the southern quadrent, is a virus. Deleting inoccent digimon will not make you a hero, just a murderer. Leave here until you develop a better respect for life."  
Now it was the leader of the group who was enraged. "And to think you call yourself the guardian of this relm. How can you let those filth just walk around this world? And even rule in another?"  
"Hold your tongue! Now leave here or I will throw you out."  
"You don't look like you're in any condition to do that." He said pointing out the guardian's fatigue. "Guys, let's take down this corrupt digimon." He said as he held up his digivice. In the span of a second, the tired azulongmon was now facing eight perfect-level digimon with the leaders Antiramon in command.  
"I will not allow you to hurt Azulongmon." The boy's black salamon said as she hopped in front of the mob.  
  
Black Salamon digivolve to... Black Gatomon  
  
"We won't let you through" her digidestined said as he stepped beside her.  
"And now the virus doesn't want her corrupt ruler to go." Said the leader. He turned to the boy, "If you don't move we'll be forced to delete you along with that virus."  
"..."  
"Your funeral. Attack!"  
The viral digidestined and his partner didn't even have time for the pain to register before they exploded into data.  
  
***  
"Gennai! Your here!" Kari exclaimed as she turned to look at the speaker.  
He gave a jolly chuckle before speaking, "Sorry I took so long. Azulongmon just returned from a trip, and I had to fill him in on what's going on." He took a moment to look over the group. "Anyway, I imagine you want to know what's going on." He waited for their nods before continuing. "Well, apperantly there has been a mysterious dark-digimon going around causing random destruction. However, you're the first case we've heard of where he's deleted anyone. Anyway, once you were deleted, as you probably guessed, you were reformatted as digimon. Any questions so far?"  
Izzy raised his hand. "Why were we reformatted to perfect level?"  
"Actually, I think I can answer that." Ken spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "First off, you all know how digivices work right?"  
  
TK answered for the group. "Sure, it transfers energy from the digidestined to the digimon, and allows the digimon to use his partner's energy to digivolve."  
"Do you all know how the Dark Spires worked?" Everyone execpt Izzy shook their heads. "Well, besides being the control center for the dark rings, they were originally designed to supress the slow buildup of energy in a digimon that allowed them to digivolve. Later on, I also noticed later that it could stop a connection from forming between a digimon and digidestined. You were able to get around that by using the digimentals because you charged up the digimentals directly when you weren't fighting. Do you follow?" after seeing everyone nod, he continued. "Anyway, the connection you have with your digimon isn't a full connection, so unless you use your crests, or have an incredibly strong connection, the highest you can make your partners digivolve to is Adult. However now, we are digimon and our power has gone directly to our forms. If we used our crests, we could probably become Ultimates."  
"Man I wish I had a crest." Davis said as he thought about being an Ultimate.  
Gennai smiled as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the Crest of Miracles, which was glowing softly. "I normaly don't grant wishes, but here." he said as he tossed it to Davis. who fumbled slightly before catching it. Everyone looked at the object in the boys hands.  
"Hey! That's the same symbol that was on the gold digmental." Davis said as he stared at the crest.  
"That's right. Davis, you are now the keeper of the Crest of Miracles."  
"Hey, congratulations Davis." TK said as he slapped him on the back. The rest of the group doing simmilarly.  
"Hey, Gennai." Davis asked as they settled down. "I've been meaning to ask you, what about our digimon. Can they still digivolve?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know."  
"But I do." Izzy spoke up from the back of the group. "I've already scanned our digivices, they were altered slightly when we were. They should work, but I'm not sure how."  
"Well, why don't we try it?" Davis said, grabbing his digivice and looking it over. The digivice looked simmilar to the standard one, except it was bigger, had a knob on the side, and had a strap on it. "Um..."  
"From what I got from my readings, you have to turn the knob there."  
"Okay. let's see here..." Davis mumbled as he fiddled with his digivice. His digivice made as the screen lit up.  
  
Sync digivolution: 5% ratio  
  
Veemon's digiegg started to glow.  
  
Digivolve to... Veemon.  
  
"Whoa, that was wierd." The confused Veemon said as he opened his eyes. "Huh?" The confused digimon said as he looked up at the digimon in front of him. "Davis?"  
"Uh, hey Veemon." 


	5. Trouble in Heaven

Chapter 4: Trouble in Heaven.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird." The confused Veemon said as he opened his eyes. "Huh?" The confused digimon said as he looked up at the digimon in front of him. "Davis?"  
"Uh, hey Veemon."  
"Cool, you never told me you were a digimon!"  
"That's because this only happened recently." Said TK with a sigh.  
Veemon looked around at the group, finally noticing that there were others present. "Whoa, everyone's a digimon."  
"Actually," Izzy spoke up still processing the information in his computer/helmet. "Sora, Matt, and Cody aren't here."  
"Well, what happened?"  
TK spoke up again. "Basically, some dark digimon caused a stampede that made the cliff to collapse, we were deleted, and Primary Village reconfigured us as digimon."  
"You mean you guys were deleted while we were off playing?" Veemon asked, looking ashamed.  
"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Davis said while patting his partner on the back. "We should have been more careful."  
"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted suddenly. "Hey guys, from what I'm reading, Davis is barely using any energy to sustain Veemon. The link is acting as a sort of catalyst to keep Veemon's energy up."  
"Whoa, wait, hold on." TK (who had taken enough science courses to know what was going on) spoke up. "Are you telling us that the link itself is supplying the energy?"  
"Apparently. Every time I try to scan for the source, all I get is this strange symbol."  
"What symbol"  
"It's a large triangle with three smaller ones on each of its sides." (In case you didn't catch that, it's the same one that Calumon has)  
"Doesn't sound familiar."  
"Hmm..." Gennai mumbled in thought. 'Where have I heard of that symbol?'  
"Why don't you try TK." Davis suggested.  
"Good idea." Izzy agreed, as he turned to TK. "Turn the knob until it's at 5%. so I can get an accurate comparison." He instructed.  
"Okay, here goes."  
  
Sync Digivolution: 5% ratio  
  
Digivolve to... Patamon.  
  
When the light died down, in the place of the egg was a disoriented patamon.  
"Huh, wha..." Patamon said as he tried to get his bearings. He finally looked up at the person who was holding him. "TK! Your Okay! We felt the darkness and we rushed over to the cliff and..." He stopped suddenly as he noticed the wings. "Um, TK why do you have wings?"  
Davis spoke before TK could. "Well, Primary Village wasn't equipped to handle humans, so we were reformatted as digimon."  
"Reformatted!?"  
"Davis, couldn't you have sugar-coated it a bit?" TK asked with his hand over his eyes.  
"Why? It's not like it's a big deal. Everyone's okay, we're not blaming them."  
"Yeah, but it's still a shock. Besides, we don't even know if it could be reversed."  
"What did I tell you about thinking like that? Come on, being a digimon wouldn't be so bad. Besides, now we have some extra firepower for when we go after that dark digimon."  
"Hey guys!" Elecmon called. "Another one just formed."  
"It looks like he got another one." Yolie sighed.  
"We'd better go explain what's happening." Joe said as he began walking back to Primary village.  
  
***  
The leader of the Virus Busters stood before Azulongmon's slowly deleting body. His face was a mixture of disgust and satisfaction. "Now your corrupt reign is over." He stated.  
"You do not understand. Virus digimon are not-"  
"Save your propaganda."  
"I shall return to stop you." Azulongmon stated with determination.  
"Maybe, but without your digicores, you'll just be an ordinary digimon. Hmph, probably a virus too."  
"But, Dae-"  
"You will be the first to witness the digimon who will wipe out you filth." The leader said as he picked up three of the digicores. Once he had them he concentrated as his digivice began to light up the entire room. The last thing Azulongmon heard before he was completely deleted was:  
  
Lopmon warp digivolve to. Slash Angemon.  
  
***  
"Yup, it's another one." Was the first thing the boy heard as he came to.  
"Do you think it was that digimon again?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it."  
He decided that this would be a good time to open his eyes. So he did. The first thing he noticed was that he was still in the digiworld and surrounded by digimon. The second was that something was off. One of those nagging feelings where you know something's not right but you can't put your finger on it. He decided to ask the most prominent question in his mind, "Where am I?"  
"Primary village." The bird-girl digimon answered. "You were reformatted."  
"Reformatted? But I'm a human."  
"So were we."  
He finally stopped and looked at the group. Nine humanoid digimon, probably adults and perfects, with each with a child digimon near them. They had all been human. Wait what about him. As he sat up he felt something brush against the ground. He looked down and saw grey wings sticking out of his back, looking up he saw he had a total of eight of them. He noticed he was wearing robes that seemed to be tattered and stained. Before he could get any further he heard one of the others speak.  
"Let's see what the digimon analyzer says."  
  
Forsaken Angemon, Perfect level, Virus type, fallen angel digimon. A fallen angel, rejected by the light, yet refusing to submit to darkness, he wanders the digital world following his own path. His attacks are Tarnished Sword, and Purgatory Gate.  
  
"Great I'm a virus type, now they'll have." he stopped as exactly what had happened occurred to him. "Azulongmon! Is he alright?"  
"Whoa, slow down, what happened?" the dragon-man digimon said.  
Gennai decided to speak up, "Azulongmon should be fine, after all he had those "Virus Buster" kids with him. From what they told me, all of their digimon can reach the Perfect level."  
"They're the ones attacking him!"  
Gennai gave him a puzzled look before asking him to explain.  
The boy did his best to compose himself before answering. "My name is Gabe. Those guys have been harassing virus digimon all over the digiworld for about three months now, and have tried to delete Black Salamon ever since we met them. We heard that they were going to speak to Azulongmon, so we decided to tail them. When I got there they were trying to convince him to let them be some sort of special 'protectors'. We stepped in to explain to Azulongmon what they did. When he found out and when they didn't deny it he tried to send them away. They basically called him a corrupt guardian and moved to attack. We got in the way and now We're here." He answered, looking shaken toward the end.  
Tai stood up. "We have to go help him!"  
Izzy, who had been typing away at his laptop since the start, decided to speak up. "It's too late Tai." He said with a grim look. "I just scanned Azulongmon's realm. He wasn't there, but I detected eight ultimate level digimon before someone put up a barrier. I was lucky I was able to keep him from tracing me."  
"It looks like we're up against at least one other computer nerd." Tentomon commented idly.  
As if to confirm his findings, an egg suddenly formed in the field. Davis was the first one to speak "Is it.?" He ventured.  
Izzy scanned it for a few seconds before giving a grim nod. Everyone seemed to become depressed at this point.  
Tai finally spoke up, "How were they able to delete him, anyway? He's probably the strongest mega in the digital world."  
Gennai was the one to answer this. "He had just gotten back from helping Zhuqiaomon, the southern guardian, battle a monster called the D- reaper, and was extremely low on energy. He would have a hard time defending himself against one perfect, let alone eight."  
"You know, this is awfully convenient." Davis said suddenly.  
"Yeah," Ken said after thinking about it. "The same day that Azulongmon gets back from his fight, is the day that he's confronted by these Virus Buster guys and is coincidentally the day that nine of the digidestined famous for defeating the darkness are mysteriously deleted."  
Now everyone looks really nervous.  
"They'll probably be by here soon to retrieve Azulongmon's egg." Gabe said as he picked it up.  
"What should we do?" Yolie asked looking towards Gennai.  
"I think we should take him to that Zhuqymon guy."  
Everyone turned to stare at Mimi.  
"You know..." Ken started.  
"That's a good idea." Tai finished.  
"Gennai, do you know of a way to get to the southern quadrent."  
"Well, yes. that's probably for the best anyway." He said after a moment of thought.  
"Then we'd better get out of here." Tai stated.  
Kari turned to Elecmon, "If they come by asking for this egg, say that two angel digimon took it and left. Don't put yourself in any danger on our account."  
"Lets get going." Davis said as he picked up Veemon and took off.  
To be continued. 


End file.
